


Clashing Ideals

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After having a successful meeting, Steven and Wes's day is soon disrupted by a large suspicious crowd.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Clashing Ideals

The meeting went more smoothly than Steven had anticipated.

Not as if he had any doubts of course, but even Wes was casual through the whole thing, although quiet for the most part.

Though Wes was probably little lost due to Rose and Oleana discussing Infinity Energy being used in Galar because of a shortage of Galar Particles.

Well, he's just surprised in himself for not getting distracted,  _ especially  _ when Wes was wearing something that wasn't his usual outfit. The new outfit he had gotten him looked more than wonderful on him, and how Steven kept from letting his gaze wander over to Wes was a mystery to him.

Chairman Rose and Oleana went their separate ways after they had a private meeting and meal at Mauville Food Court, so Steven decided to take a stroll with Wes past the Pokemon Center.

..Except their peaceful little walk is disrupted by a very large mob of people surrounding a group in very familiar red outfits. 

_ Oh great.. Them again? _

With a frown that mirrors Wes's own, they decide to see what Team Magma was up to this time as they maneuvered their way through the crowd together. Whatever it may be it obviously wasn't going to be anything good.

Amongst the similar looking grunts stood one odd man out, who wore the same black and red colors as they did, though with a turtleneck, a lab coat and glasses that had what looked to be a mega stone in the side of them.

"Attention citizens!" A grunt spoke up. "Today you all have been graced with the presence of our leader Maxie!"

The grunts all cheered and clapped while the crowd was full of curious faces and low murmurs.

"You all have a chance to join Maxie too, and help him achieve Team Magma's goal of expanding the land for humans!"

The murmurs turned into a loud chorus of repeated words towards the exclamation. What in the world were they talking about?

"Why should we have to coexist with Pokemon? We should be taking back the land of Hoenn for the sake of humanity!"

Another loud rang of cheers came from the surrounding grunts and as Steven rolled his eyes he opened his mouth to Wes—

Only to close it shut upon how  _ furious  _ he looked.

"That is a completely  _ ignorant  _ plan," Wes snapped, stepping forward and caused everyone around them to hush. His golden eyes burned fiercely at Maxie by how enraged he was at the idea. "Look at Orre! It's all land and there's no Pokemon either.. Humanity has completely dominated the region and yet it's in a horrible state."

"But isn't it the people's fault who turned Orre into what it is?" Maxie spoke sharply, hands folded behind his back. "People of Orre are all mongrels and thugs who squandered its potential and Hoenn would never fall to such a sorry state."

That.. Didn't sound right. At all. Did he not know Orre was ninety percent a desert and that there's barely any natural resources?

Wes's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. His expression was so dark Steven wasn't sure if he should hold Wes back or let him do as he pleased.

He's not exactly thrilled by Maxie's words either, but..

"Maxie... We have successfully located the Pokemon we were looking for in the desert of Route 111..." A purple haired girl with dull eyes interrupted the growing tension. "Is business done here?"

"Excellent, thank you Courtney," Maxie mumbled to the girl and moved past her, back turned to the crowd. "Grunts, get a move on."

All of the Magma grunts gave a salute and started scurrying out of Mauville towards the desert. Although Courtney pauses and gives Wes a long look as a small smile appears on her face before she turns away to catch up to the rest of the grunts.

Steven's stomach churns at that, feeling the same unpleasantness and annoyance he got the last time Shelly had spoken to Wes.

It's alarming that Team Magma is after a specific Pokemon to do Arceus knows what with, so he isn't going to stand around and let them do as they please. _ Beep! Beep! Beep! _   


A call to his Pokenav Plus halts his steps and he can’t help but wonder who would be calling at the worst possible time. A familiar number was across the screen and Steven sighed upon knowing what it meant.

"Hello?" 

_ "Hey Steven! We've got a few new challengers at the League waiting for you! I didn't stand a ghost of a chance against them!" _

"I see.. Well, I'll be there shortly."  _ Guess there's no way of getting out of that.  _ "Please inform them I'll be on my way."

_ "No problem, champ!" _

As the call ended Steven couldn't hide the disappointment coming off of him. His time with Wes was officially cut short..

"I hate to inform you Wes but I have to leave now for business," Steven frowned and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry about the horrible timing."

Wes is silent for a moment, eyes flickering with an unknown emotion, though Steven gets the feeling Wes doesn't want to depart as well.

"It's okay," Wes mumbles out. "I'm.. Going after Team Magma now."

There's something bittersweet about their departure that doesn't exactly sit well with him. So instead of letting Wes rush off, Steven decides to grasp his shoulder and is able to muster up a smile.

"I've had a wonderful time traveling with you," Steven's grasp loosens, but he still remains to smile. "And I thank you for staying by my side.. Be safe out there, okay?"

Wes can more than handle himself, in fact he's sure one on one Wes would prove to be a great challenge to him as a trainer. It still doesn't stop the guilt he feels for leaving Wes to deal with the mess that is Team Magma. 

..And especially for just leaving him in general. 

Wes's expression actually softens by his words, and he gently takes the hand on his shoulder to move it back over to Steven's side but doesn't quite let go.

"I've had a good time too," Wes's smile is gentle just as his words are. "And I hope your business goes well."

Wes lets go of Steven's hand and begins rushing out of Mauville City without stopping to look back. Team Magma was a priority, but the ping of loneliness suddenly struck him the moment Wes got further and further from his sight.

Oh, how he can't help but want to go with him..

Perhaps he'll run into Wes again. Just like their second fated encounter back in Granite Cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I hate departures, but at least this won't last long. Thanks again to my requester for this idea!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
